Feelings I never knew existed
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Raven watches as Cyborg and Jynx grow closer together. Which leads to her discovering feelings for him she never wanted to admit she had. CyxRaexJynx triangle. Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Raven's jealousy

**Cyborg and Raven are the most underrated couple in teen titans. So I'm going to try my luck and write one. I've read a bunch of good ones though.**

* * *

Deep down Raven always knew that there was something between her and Cyborg. She was sure she had felt something for the older member of the Teen titans. But had a neither the courage or the will to tell him how she felt about him. For one thing she wasn't sure how he felt about her, if he felt anything at all. And she distinctly remembered him having a crush on that girl Jynx just thinking of the two of them together made her sick to her stomach.

Raven first started to realize she had feelings for him that day when she helped him look for his T-car. Was she sure just how far they went, no she wasn't completely sure if she loved him or not but she did know that she felt something for him. When she left her room and made her way to the kitchen she saw the usual sight Beast boy playing video games... but thats when she saw that Cyborg wasn't there with him. He usually was and now wasn't a part of her wondered where he was but of course she would not say it out loud to anyone.

"Hey Raven didn't see you come in." Beast boy said.

She went straight passed him and decided to make herself some tea. Just as she was about to go to back to her room. The teen titans alarm went off.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted.

Thats when Cyborg came running looking around as everyone was leaving. He knew he shouldn't have spent to much time in the garage but hey he was here now.

"Yo whats the problem?" he asked.

"Its the hive again." Robin answered.

The Hive, he didn't really like battling them. Only because their was someone in that group he still had feelings for. Jynx he could never really completely get over her they came really close to dating if   
only it hadn't been for the fact that he was a teen titan and she was his enemy. Robin noticed Cyborg was extremely quiet and he knew why.

"Hey Cyborg you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

They got to the store that the Hive was robbing and to Cyborg's surprise Jynx wasn't there he breathed a sigh of relief. Because he didn't feel like fighting her right now. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't see Mammoth behind him.

"Cyborg watch out." Raven said.

He turned around but Raven already stopped him from attacking Cyborg.

"Azarath metrion Zinthos." she said.

"Yo thanks Rae." he said.

She didn't say anything to him. She just continued fighting until all the members of the Hive were defeated and arrested. She still wondered in the back of her mind where was Jynx, surely she was still a member of the Hive.

"So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Oh please let us journey to the mall of shopping there is so much I wish to see." Star fire said.

"Dudes we have to totally go to the new video game store that opened up." Beast boy said.

"Okay sounds like a plan to me." Robin said.

Soon the friends started walking off in the direction of the mall Star fire was as cheerful always and Beast boy kept talking about the new video game store.

"Cyborg are you listening?" he asked.

"Huh, oh sorry what were you saying BB."

"Where are you man your like a million miles away."

Before he could answer that question he heard someone calling his name the titans turned there attention to where they heard his name. And there in standing in the alley was Jynx they knew it was her because of her pink hair and bright pink eyes.

"Jynx?" he said surprised.

"Cyborg over here quick."

He reluctantly walked over to her. Seeing the way he went to her so quickly made Raven feel extremely jealous. She put her hood over her head so that no one would notice how jealous she was becoming.

"Jynx what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I need your help, your the only one who can help me."

He was confused now, what did she need his help for. Was she somehow forgetting that they were enemies.

"I, uh you do understand that we are enemies?" he asked.

"Yes, we were not anymore I'm not with the Hive I left."

He wasn't sure if he should believe this information or not. It almost sounded believable but he also had to remember that this could be another trick from the Hive academy.

"Wait here." he said.

He walked back over to the awaiting titans they wanted to know what happened over there between Cyborg and Jynx.

"Cyborg what happened?" Robin asked.

"She's said she needs my help, and that she left the hive."

"And your not seriously going to believe her are you?" Raven said in her monotone.

"I don't know but if she's in trouble I want to her."

"Cyborg we'll give her a chance but only one if she screws up then she has to go." Robin said.

He nodded and walked back over to Jynx to tell her what they had decided. Raven on the other hand couldn't believer they we're seriously considering taking her in. Did they forget all about Terra and what happened before. She didn't know about the rest of them but she didn't want a repeat of what happened with her.

"Jynx." he started.

"Yes you can stay with us for awhile but if we find out you're lying...well you know what we gotta do." he said to her.

"Thank you Cyborg." she said throwing her arms around him.

Raven opened her eyes wide with shock she didn't want to watch this. Another reason why she didn't want Jynx staying with them was because it gave her an excuse to get closer to Cyborg. And it was obvious that he wasn't over her either.

"I have to go." she said.

"Raven wait where are you going?" Robin asked.

But it was to late she had already left leaving everyone slightly confused.

**This chapter is done R&R let me know what you thought and if I should continue.**


	2. He seems happier

**So sorry about those mistakes. I'll work on those, anyway here is the next chapter. And thanks for the reviews **

* * *

Before too long the rest of the titans were now back at the tower. Raven was nowhere to be found. They all decided she was most likely in her room, where else could she be. Cyborg had not been there when Raven left, and he was left wondering exactly why she left. 

"Did she tell you all why she had to go?" Cyborg asked.

"No she just sort of picked up and left." Robin answered.

In the back of his mind Cyborg wondered if Raven was alright. A part of him felt the need to go see her. But a familiar pink haired girl stopped him.

"Hey Cyborg?" she questioned.

"Um, yea."

"How about we go hang out in your room?"

He saw the hopeful look in those bright pink eyes. He couldn't bring himself to deny her, but at the same time Raven entered his mind. She was his friend, he needed to make sure that she was alright.

"Jinx I'll be back okay."

She didn't say anything though. A part of her wondered where he was going exactly. Cyborg slowly approached Raven's room not knowing what to say. Knowing that most likely she would tell him to leave her alone. But nevertheless he knocked on the door anyway.

She came to the door her usual expression on her face. But when she saw it was Cyborg standing there her expression softened. She was surprised to see him standing before her.

"Hey Rae."

"Cyborg."

"Um, I was wondering if you were alright. You left pretty fast."

What was she supposed to tell him. She couldn't tell him the real reason why she left. Raven would have to admit her feelings for him, and that was something she did not want to do. Especially when she knew that he still had feelings for Jinx.

"I'm fine." she said.

But he didn't believe her and gave her a very skeptical look. She could tell he was reading right threw her. He opened his mouth to say something but saw Jinx heading their way.

"Hey Cyborg lets go to your room now." she told him.

Raven sighed to herself, she really didn't like Jinx. Half it was because of her feelings for Cyborg. And also because she just didn't trust her, she was most likely still with the Hive. Cyborg looked from Jinx to Raven having no idea what to do.

Raven watched in disgust as Jinx placed her arm tightly around Cyborg. Raven now felt the sudden urge to rip her arm away from Cyborg, but was now fighting the urge.

"Raven you sure that your okay?" he asked again.

"Yes."

"Alright, well you know where to find me if you need me."

Then she watched as Cyborg and Jinx walked further down the hall. He made no sudden movements to tell her to let go of him. Which led Raven to believe that his feelings for her were still strong.

As Raven entered her room she saw Cyborg glance back at her. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw him smile. Maybe or maybe not either way she closed the door to her room. But in the back of her mind, she wondered what was going on with Cyborg and Jinx.

She knew it wouldn't be right to spy on them. But she really wanted to know what, if anything was happening. So down the hall she went stopping at his door.

She didn't hear anything just some laughing. The two of them obviously had a lot of catching up to do. She didn't think she could stand there and listen anymore. As she turned to leave Robin saw her standing there.

"Um, Raven what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm going back to my room."

But both he and Raven knew that it was nothing. So he followed her, knowing that he should try and talk to her. He had some ideas on what was going on but wanted to be sure.

"Raven?"

"What is it?"

"Why were you at Cyborg's door?"

She paused for a moment. Sure she could very well tell Robin the truth, but she knew how close Robin and Cyborg were. Eventually Robin might end up telling him, even if by accident.

"I just don't trust Jinx thats all."

Robin could understand that, but he still didn't believe her. When Terra was around she wouldn't go creeping around Beast Boys room. Which led him to believe that there was something else going on.

"Whats really going on?" he asked.

Raven did not look at him. But she knew that she could trust Robin, besides she had to talk to someone. And if it had to be anyone it most likely be Robin.

"I like Cyborg." she admitted in her monotone.

Robin didn't look all that surprised. He figured this much he started wondering right after she left. But now seeing her outside of his room led him to that conclusion.

"You don't want Jinx here, because of your feelings for Cyborg?"

"Thats part of it, but I really don't trust her."

Truthfully Robin didn't trust her either. But there was one person who did trust her a little, and that was Cyborg. Hopefully he wasn't wrong about her.

"But you trust Cyborg don't you?"

"You know I do."

"Then we should trust his judgement. Besides he knows what will happen if Jinx is up to something."

That was another thing if Jinx really was up to something. Raven knew that Cyborg would be hurt by it, and that was the last thing she wanted. But maybe he needed something like that to see that Jinx wasn't at all good for him.

Soon both Jinx and Cyborg were heading there way. But they seemed to be to deep in conversation to notice anything. Jinx's bright eyes filled with laughter as Cyborg continued talking.

Then Cyborg finally looked up to see Robin and Raven standing there. He began to wonder what was going on.

"Hey guys Jinx and I are gonna go out. You wanna come?"

"Sounds like fun, I'll ask Star and Beast Boy if they want to come too." Robin said.

"No." Raven said flatly.

Cyborg wasn't at all surprised by her not wanting to come. But for some reason he wanted her to be there. It never really felt the same without her there.

"Okay Rae see you around. Robin we'll be in the T- car."

Now this time both Raven and Robin watched as they went up the hall. Both making observations on Cyborgs behavior now that Jinx was around.

"He seems happier. Are you willing to watch his happiness be destroyed?" Robin asked.

**Alright I'll try and update again soon. Until next time. **


	3. Working on the t car

**Chicagogonebananas: yep I'am a Cy/ Rae supporter for life. They are a great couple I love them together. **

**ChinaWings: u are so right I'm sorry about screwing that part up. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I'll try not to make anymore mistakes like that.**

* * *

About a week had passed and Jinx was still living with them. So far she wasn't acting as if she was still with the Hive. But both Raven and Robin decided to keep an eye on her anyway. 

"Breakfast." Cyborg called.

The titans and Jinx ran over to the table. All starved and couldn't wait to eat, well everyone except for Raven. Who was busy pouring herself some tea, it was usually the routine. Jinx looked at her curiously wondering if she always acted like that.

"So any plans for today?" Jinx asked.

But before anyone could answer the signal went off.

"Titans go." Robin shouted.

And without a second thought everyone left their plates and ran off. Jinx accompanied them she wanted to see what it would be like on the hero's side. The titans got to the scene of the crime quickly only to see overload.

"This is gonna be to easy." Jinx thought.

Just as she thought it was easy for them. And one thing she noticed was that they had excellent team work. No wonder why they could defeat any enemy. She watched as Cyborg threw a now transformed Beast Boy into overload.

"Boo yah." he yelled.

She smiled a little as she heard the familiar line. Before too long Overload was captured and hauled off to jail. The titans stood there for a moment and paused when they heard a clap. They looked up to see jinx clapping away.

"That was excellent." she told them.

The teens gave each other looks, wondering why she was acting like that. Sure she was living with them but they had to admit it still felt weird. Especially since not to long ago she was a member of the Hive.

"You were excellent Cy." she said sweetly.

The rest of the titans watched as a blush covered his face. They didn't know whether to throw up, or be happy for him. Well everyone except Raven she just felt that she would throw up.

"How about we all go out for pizza." Cyborg suggested.

"Sounds good." Beast boy said.

"Oh and after wards may we please venture to the mall of shopping." Star fire said hopefully.

Of course no one could deny her. Besides there was always something to do at the mall, and it was the only place where everyone could find something to do. Once at the mall the titans went their separate ways, and promising to meet back at the entrance.

Cyborg knew exactly where he was going. He needed to buy some parts for the T -car, and also for a new idea he was thinking about. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't watch where he was going. Before he knew it he was colliding into Raven, he opened his eyes when he saw who he hit. He ran over to her and helped her up.

"Oh sorry about that Rae."

"I'm fine don't worry about it." she said brushing off her clothes.

They stood there for a moment looking at each other. Cyborg felt that he should say something, but what he didn't know. Raven wondered why he was staring at her so hard. She decided to just walk away and go to the book store like she planned.

"Hey Raven." he called out.

"Yes?"

"I'll be in the garage later if your not busy, do you want to help me?"

Although she didn't admit she liked working with him in the garage. It was one of the things that they could do together. So she agreed and said she would meet him there. He smiled gratefully and then two went their separate ways.

Cyborg as well liked having Raven working with him. Besides she was the only one who he would let work on the car. Actually although he never told her he had liked spending time with her. Perhaps that was why he would always ask her to do things with him.

Later when everyone was back at the tower, Cyborg went straight to the garage. And started working on the car without Raven. He knew she would be there eventually when she felt ready. As he got underneath the car he heard someone come in. Thinking it was Raven he called out to her.

"Hey Raven pass me that wrench?" he asked.

"What?"

He got up from underneath the car and saw that it wasn't Raven. But in fact Jinx was standing there before him. He wondered why she was there, and if she needed something.

"Jinx, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't know anyone was here, what are you doing?"

He then went into details about what he was doing. She stood there with a very confused look on her face. As if he was somehow speaking another language. He stopped talking when he noticed how confused she was.

"You don't have any idea what I'm talking about?" Cyborg asked her.

"Not a clue."

Then the two of them broke out into laughter. Outside stood Raven listening to them, she was just about to walk in. But Jinx's laughter stopped her, she hated when they were together. Besides Cyborg asked her to help him not Jinx.

So she walked in with her hood over her face. Cyborg turned his attention to Raven and told her to come over. She reluctantly walked passed Jinx and made her way to Cyborg.

"You still want to help me, I could use your help." he told her.

Jinx stared at Cyborg and then at Raven. Something wasn't right between them, she could see that they had feelings for each other. Well at least that was how it looked to her, last she knew Cyborg still liked her. She hoped his feelings hadn't changed any, and that he didn't like Raven now.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Jinx said leaving.

Cyborg watched until she was gone completely. He hoped that she wasn't upset with him or anything. Because he could feel the tension in the room, but then again maybe it was just him. Perhaps there was no tension at all.

"Ready to get started." he asked cheerfully.

"Yes."

Although working on the T- car always got her dirty and messy. She didn't mind that much besides she could always just take a shower. After a few hours they decided to stop for the day, but unknowing to them Jinx was standing right outside.

"Thanks a lot Rae." he told her.

"Your welcome Cyborg."

There was another moment of silence. Raven decided to just go back to her room and call it a night. Cyborg was thinking the same thing. Just then Jinx walked in, she could see that Raven liked Cyborg. It was just a feeling she had, so she decided to just try and get on her nerves a little.

Make it so Raven would see that Cyborg still liked her. Jinx walked over to Cyborg and smiled at him sweetly.

"Cy can I ask you a question?"

"Yea sure."

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

He stood there frozen. Not knowing what to say, and also wondering what Raven would say. He couldn't explain but it seemed that he would hurt her if he said yes to Jinx.

"What am I going to do?" he thought.


	4. Never let her have him

**Thanks for the reviews. Heres the next chapter.**

* * *

Cyborg stared from Raven to Jinx. Not really sure what to say. 

"Um, is that B.B I hear calling me?"

He then ran off fast leaving Jinx and Raven standing there. Of course Beast boy had not really been calling him. And both girls were aware of that. Raven turned around to leave, there was no point staying. She didn't feel the desire to stay and be chummy with Jinx. The girls were far from friends, very far from it.

"You know he'll never really get over me."

Raven glanced at Jinx but didn't say anything. She did not feel that is necessary to argue with her. Within seconds Raven was gone. She was not about to let Jinx get the better off her. It was obvious that she had wanted to start an argument.

Perhaps Cyborg would never get over her. But right now, Raven didn't care about that. Something else had been on her mind. Why didn't he respond to Jinx's question. If he were still so stuck on her, why didn't he say yes. Was it all because she was standing right there? She did not know, and neither could she ask Cyborg.

Raven needed to clear her mind, she needed to think. Before to long she found herself outside. Also very surprised to see who was sitting there. She felt frozen like her legs could not, or just wouldn't move.

"Oh, sorry...I didn't realize you were here."

"Thats okay Rae sit."

Raven couldn't say no to Cyborg right now. So she sat down a few feet away from him. Although she wouldn't admit it, she liked being close to him. These were the few times that it could just be them. At first it was silent. All that could be heard was the gentle breeze.

"Thanks again, for helping me earlier."

"Don't mention it."

Cyborg didn't have to thank her. She really did enjoy her time working with him. It was just something they could do together. And she was the only person he ever allowed to help him. That should of course count for something. But Raven didn't want to read to much into it.

Cyborg got up and stretched, a yawn escaping him. He wasn't sure why he was so tired. Could be a number of different things. He turned to Raven, a genuine smile on his face.

"You know, I always feel so relaxed with you. Guess thats why I always ask you to help me in the garage all the time."

She didn't know how to respond to this. But she was starting to feel a warm sensation. Was it his words, how he spoke to her, those feelings she had for him. All of the above, possibly.

"I think I'll go to bed."

"Yea sounds good." he yawned.

The two teens walked back into the tower. Only to find that the other titans had gone to bed as well. Now they realized just how late it was.

"Night Rae."

"Goodnight."

Cyborg continued to his room, bumping into someone. He looked down to see Jinx. He wasn't sure why he hadn't seen her. Perhaps it was because she was hiding in the corner, waiting for him.

"Oh, sorry about that."

He reached out his hand, which Jinx graciously accepted. Their hands touched and she turned away blushing.

"Thats alright Cy."

He blushed a little, hoping that Jinx didn't notice to much. She saw, but decided not to call him out on it. She did want to know something though. Why didn't he answer her question, Jinx was sure that he would have said yes. It became obvious that he didn't respond to her, because Raven was standing there.

"I'm gonna go to bed now." Cyborg said.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Raven plopped down on her bed. Deciding that she needed to mediate, and she needed to meditate right now. 

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she repeated.

She continued thinking about what Cyborg told her. And more importantly that feeling she got when she heard it. Never before had she felt that. She almost wanted to run into his arms, and tell him how she felt. But of course she couldn't she didn't want to risk it.

Because of her emotions and there was also Jinx. Cyborg still had some type of feelings for her. It was clear that Jinx wasn't about to let him go. Truthfully it was all up to Cyborg. It would be his decision in the end. Although Raven wanted him to realize how wrong Jinx was for him.

"_I feel so relaxed around you."_

That line replayed in her head. She couldn't stop thinking of his smile. She couldn't stop, even if she wanted too.

"I seriously need to meditate harder." she whispered.

* * *

Cyborg awoke the next morning, only to find Jinx lying there. He jumped back surprised, here in his bed was Jinx. He got up slowly, trying not to wake her. But she just held on to him tighter. 

"Jinx wake up."

Slowly pink eyes opened, and she focused her attention on him. Her face broke into a smile, if only she could spend every morning like this.

"Morning." she smiled.

"Um, yea."

He got up quickly, wondering why she was in his room. But decided not to mention it. Soon both Cyborg and Jinx headed down to the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" he suggested.

She was of course starving. Cyborg could tell by the noise coming from her stomach. He soon cooked up some pancakes and set them down. Cyborg looked up when he saw Raven, come into the room.

"Morning Raven, breakfast."

She stared from him to the pancakes. And just ended up having some tea instead. Jinx looked at the two titans. Deciding that now was her chance.

"Hey, Cy we gotta do that thing, at that place."

"Huh."

Before he could say anything, Jinx was pulling him away. All Cyborg could do was stare back at Raven. She felt the urge to go after them. Just to see where he exactly Jinx was taking him. She really didn't trust her. But she wouldn't become a spy, she wasn't that curious.

"It doesn't bother me." she lied.

* * *

Before he knew it Cyborg found himself at the mall. It was clear to him that Jinx wanted him out of the tower. And for some reason Raven had been on his mind. It was the look on her face that stuck with him. 

"She's been on my mind a lot lately." he thought.

"Over here Cyborg."

He followed Jinx over to a photo booth. She quickly pulled him in, and several pictures were taken. Jinx could see that Cyborg wasn't having much fun. Something seemed to be on his mind.

"You don't want to be here with me, at all." Jinx told him.

She walked away sadly. Knowing that he would come after her.

"Jinx wait."

"Yes."

He wanted to say sorry to her, any form of an apology. Just so she wouldn't be sad. But he was soon starting to wonder, if he really had anything to be sorry for.

"Its just I have a lot on my mind. Maybe we could come back another time." he suggested.

Jinx stared at him curiously. What could possibly be on his mind right now. She had wondered what his feelings were toward Raven. Could she be the person on his mind right now. If so did that mean that he no longer had feelings for her. She hoped that wasn't the case. Because truthfully she still had feelings for him.

"Sure Cy, lets go then."

She held on to his arm, and they walked away.

"If Raven thinks I'll let her have him, she is mistaken." Jinx thought to herself.


	5. Alot to think about

**The different: I appreciate your comments. I too am a Cyborg and Raven supporter. I really had no intention of putting Jinx with Cy. And I'm sorry that you thought I was going too. I have a pretty good idea of where the story is going. But I assure you Jinx will not end up with Cyborg.**

* * *

A few days had passed since Jinx dragged Cyborg out of the tower. He sat on the couch, appearing to be in deep thought. He hadn't even heard Beast Boy or Starfire enter the room. 

"Hey Cy wanna play some video games?" Beast Boy asked him.

"No thanks."

Cyborg got up from the horseshoe shaped couch and walked away. Leaving Beast boy and Starfire wondering what was wrong with him. He found himself in the garage, not that he had anything to do. Right now he just needed to think. Raven had still been on his mind, Jinx as well. He wasn't sure what it was. He grabbed a wrench and pretended to fix something.

He looked up when he heard someone enter the room. And violet eyes met his. There was Raven standing there, he was at a lost for words. Cyborg wanted to say something but couldn't form the words.

"You seem pretty down, are you alright?" she wondered.

"Yea, I'm fine."

Soon Jinx entered the room, seeing that Raven was standing there. She walked over to Cyborg and intentionally dropped the picture on the ground. The same picture she took with Cyborg at the mall. She dropped it knowing that Raven would see it.

The picture landed a few feet away from Raven. She looked at it, but didn't say anything. Yes it had hurt to look at them. But she had to see them in real life, this was just a picture. And in truth they didn't seem to be to happy in the photo. Well at least Jinx was smiling, she couldn't say the same for Cyborg.

"Hey Cy how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

Both Jinx and Raven could see that he wasn't. Something had been on his mind, and he probably needed to talk. But as of now it didn't seem to be happening. He continued to sit there., Raven wanted to say something to him. But not now, with Jinx standing there.

"Cyborg, you are not fine. I could see that, but I will not force you to talk. If you do need to talk, you know where to find me." Raven said in her monotone.

And with that she disappeared out of the room. Jinx sighed in relief, thankful that she finally left. Jinx sat down in front of Cyborg, hoping to distract him. She put her arms around his shoulders, smiling at him.

"Why don't you tell me whats wrong?"

He looked at how her arms were placed around him. He turned away from her, avoiding eye contact. But she continued staring at him.

"I don't know whats wrong with me." he admitted.

"Well let me help."

She leaned forward capturing his lips in a kiss. He opened his human eye surprised. He couldn't believe this was happening. A few minutes later Jinx broke away from the kiss, smiling lustfully at him. He gulped and sat there immobilized.

"How do you feel now?"

"Uh,"

"Thats what I thought."

Jinx soon left him alone again. After this he needed to talk, he left the garage and went to find Robin. He soon found Robin shooting some hoops.

"Yo, Robin I need to talk to you."

He put the ball down and walked over to his best friend. He would always have time to talk to him. Cyborg wasn't sure how to start the conversation. So he decided to just blurt it out.

"Jinx kissed me!"

Robin opened his eyes wide in shock. And secretly hoped that Raven wasn't around when that happened. He knew Raven very well, and something like that would hurt her. Especially after she admitted to having feelings for Cybrog. Something that Robin was surprised that she would do.

"And what did you do?"

Robin took another shot and then threw the ball to Cyborg. Cyborg took a deep breath and then made his shot. Playing basketball wasn't helping that much.

"Nothing, I'm still sort of surprised she kissed me."

"Well, she likes you right? So I wouldn't be that surprised. I guess it all depends on how you feel?"

Robin threw the ball back to Cyborg. But he did not catch it, he was to busy thinking. Yes he still had feelings for Jinx, but there was also Raven. She had been on his mind a lot lately, more than usual. Was it possible that he had feelings for both of them. If so what would he do, he didn't want to hurt either girl.

"I got a lot to sort out."

Robin nodded and then made his next shot. He wondered for awhile if Cyborg ever had any feelings for Raven. Of course he had never asked him. But now it seemed that he did. All Robin knew was that he didn't want any of his friends hurt.

In a situation like this someone was bound to get hurt. Hopefully Cyborg would make the right decision, whatever he felt that choice was. Cyborg walked away deciding that he should go for a drive. Anything to clear his mind, he just needed to think.

"Going out." he heard someone say.

"Hey Rae. Yeah I need to think."

He glanced at her, and she stared back at him. He wondered if maybe he should invite Raven along. Besides he could use some extra advice. But there was also the possibility that she would say no.

"Hey, you wanna come with me?"

Normally she would decline when asked something like this. For some reason she wanted to go with him.

"Alright, sure."

The two teens got into the car. Unknowing to them two pink eyes were focused on them. Hiding in the shadows was Jinx looking both jealous and deranged. Could she just sit by and let this happen. Right now she had no choice in the matter.

She took out her Hive communicator when she heard it sound off.

"Jinx here."

"Is everything going according to plan?"

"I'll have Cyborg right where I want him soon enough."

There was a long silence.

"Excellent work Jinx."


	6. I must be in love

"Thank you boss." Jinx told him.

"Just make sure you keep up the progress. Keep me updated."

"Yes, Jinx over and out."

She closed her communicator and sunk to the ground. Yes, it was true she had been working as a spy. She knew already that Raven didn't trust her. But as long as Cyborg continued to trust in her. She had an advantage, as long as he still had feelings for her.

"I'm going to go see what those two are doing."

Meanwhile the two titans had stopped to get some pizza. It was of course going to be Cyborg's treat, since he had offered. Raven figured something was wrong, he was not eating his pizza.

"Okay, now I know somethings wrong. So you should just tell me."

"Why does there have to be something wrong?" he wondered.

"That pizza is still on your plate, thats whats wrong."

Cyborg couldn't argue with her, she was indeed right. On a normal day that slice would have been long gone. Tonight though was not a normal night.

"I'll talk but not here."

She nodded and suggested that they leave. Cyborg and Raven soon found themselves sitting at the beach. Unknowing to them the pair of pink eyes watching them. Raven just leaned herself up against the rock. Cyborg just stood there looking out at the water. He had to admit it was a very calming atmosphere.

"So...whats wrong?" he heard Raven ask.

Cyborg wasn't even sure if he should talk to her about it. He got the vibe and the tension when Raven was in a room with Jinx. He did not want to have her blow something up because she was angry. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to use names. Although Raven wasn't stupid, she would very well figure it out.

"Things are complicated right now. I just don't know what to do."

Jinx perched herself behind a very large rock. She wanted to hear this conversation, but couldn't let herself be seen. If she was seen Cyborg probably wouldn't speak to her again. She couldn't risk that, because she would loose him and the mission. She would loose him anyway once he found out about the mission.

"If your not going to tell me anything, then your wasting my time."

There was the Raven he knew so well. He turned to look at her, but she did not look at him. She had a lot on her mind as well. As soon as this was over she would mediate.

"Its about Jinx alright." he nearly yelled.

It got extremely silent. All that could be heard was the sound of the wind. Raven tried to think of something to say, but nothing seemed to want to come out. And she had a lot to say about Jinx. But just for Cyborg she would keep her bitter feelings inside.

"What about her?"

"Its just, I don't know what to do...she kissed me."

Raven froze her body getting tense. She did not just hear that, she shook her head. Why did he have to tell her this, she didn't need to hear that. It felt like her heart was sinking. But she had to remain her calm composure.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to suffer through the kiss. I'm sure it was the worst 5 seconds of your life." Raven said in her monotone

It took everything Jinx had to keep from attacking Raven right now.

"Why, that little gothic..."

She stopped herself before she could say the actual words. And then Jinx turned her attention back to the two titans. Cyborg hadn't said anything about Raven's comment yet.

"I know you don't like her."

"I don't trust her Cyborg, after everything that happened with Terra and your willing to trust her."

Raven gave an excellent point things were pretty bad with Terra. Just because one bad incident happened, that didn't mean it would happen again. Then there was the fact that he did have some trust in Jinx. She wouldn't betray him, would she?

"Jinx is not working for Slade Raven."

"So, she was with the Hive. And what makes you think that she isn't still working with them."

Jinx decided now that it was the perfect time to leave. She needed to try and get back to the tower before they did. Although she wanted to know what Cyborg would tell her. She wanted to believe that he had some faith in her. Even if that faith was misplaced.

"Your right Raven, all of that is possible. I just don't think I want to believe it."

"I know, you want to trust in her. But I'm warning you just to keep your guard up."

He nodded and the two of them headed back to the tower. Cyborg hated to admit it, but Raven was right. She had no reason to lie to him. Yet, he just didn't want to start disbelieving in Jinx. What if she wasn't working for Brother Blood anymore.

There was something bothering Raven, she wanted to ask. She needed to know even if the answer might destroy her. She just wanted to have an understanding of certain things. She wanted to know how he really felt about her. Did he love Jinx. She hoped that wasn't true.

She even wanted to know what he thought about her. Did he have any feelings at all for her. Or would he just always see her as the goth girl, who father was the source of all evil. She glanced over at her friend, the taller half machine and half man. So many unanswered questions, answers that only he could give her.

More importantly why did she care so much. Why was his approval so important to her. She knew that she was jealous of the relationship and feelings he had for Jinx. But nothing ever bothered her this much before. She glanced over at him again, the answer becoming more and more clear.

"I,...must be in love with him?" she thought.


	7. I'm going after her!

**Thanks again for the reviews. Cutting teen titans off! That is most unacceptable. I can't believe they want to cut that show off.**

* * *

From that day on Raven seemed to avoid Cyborg as much as possible. And even meditated as much as possible. Love she couldn't be in love with him. She soon heard a knock on her door, she opened it to see Star fire standing there. Along with Jinx, she did her best to keep her anger under control. 

"What?" she asked.

"Friend Raven, Jinx has agreed to accompany me to the mall of shopping. Would you be interes..."

"No!" Raven answered.

All that could be heard was the door slamming. Both Jinx and Star fire flinched at the sound of the door. Jinx scratched her head in confusion.

"I told you that she wouldn't want to come." Starfire spoke.

"Yea, oh well lets go then."

Soon Jinx and Starfire were gone, and Raven was alone once more. She probably would have gone to the mall, if Jinx wasn't going. Right now maybe being alone wasn't such a bad idea. Soon enough there was a knock at the door. Raven sighed to herself and then opened the door. There she came face to face with Cyborg.

"Cyborg?"

"Hey Rae." he smiled.

She stared up at him, wondering what he wanted. He stood there for a moment not really sure what to say. He had completely lost what he wanted to say. Soon it came back to him, after some very deep thinking.

"Raven I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something?"

He closed his eyes and waited for a door to slam. Or anything, some loud crash, or for Raven to yell no. But when he didn't hear anything he opened his eyes.

"Um," he started.

"Sure." she answered.

He blinked surprised did he hear correctly, or what. Cyborg decided not to ask any questions, and just go along with it. Soon he and Raven found themselves at the movies. The movie they were watching started off very dull, but soon started to get better. Cyborg reached over to get some popcorn, his hand accidentally touching Raven's.

"Sorry...Rae." he said threw mouthfuls of popcorn.

Luckily it was dark in that movie theater, and she had her hood covering her. So Cyborg would not have to see the dark blush on her face. She did not want him to see her blush.

"No problem."

Soon the movie was over and they walked off. Only to see Starfire and Jinx standing there. Quickly Starfire floated over to her friends.

"Raven, Cyborg hello." she smiled.

She was wearing a bright pink sweeter, clearly she had help picking it out. Jinx came over to them looking from Cyborg to Raven. Doing her best to conceal her jealousy. So Jinx put on her brightest smile ever.

"Hey Cy, Raven." she added.

"Hi Jinx." Cyborg said.

Was it just him or did things seem really tense right now. There was nothing but silence around them. Cyborg was aware that the two girls didn't like each other. But just how deeply that hatred went, he wasn't sure. Soon the teens headed back to the tower.

Starfire was content with her purchases, and went to tell Robin about it. Raven saw no need to stay there. She soon went back to her room and it was just Jinx and Cyborg. He was about to walk away too, but Jinx stopped him. She threw her arms around him.

"Hey Cy wanna do something?"

"Um, like what?"

"I don't know I'm sure we could think of something."

Before he had time to respond to her, the titans alarm went off. There was a disturbance down at the bank, soon the titans were off. Jinx decided to follow behind them, her communicator went off.

"Jinx here."

"Everything is set up, you know what to do."

"I know. Jinx over and out."

Oh boy did she know what was next. All her fun and time spent with Cyborg would be over. He would never forgive her for this. Not that she was expecting him to. When she got down to the bank, she saw the titans fighting the Hive. Raven turned her attention to her, giving Jinx a cold look.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?"

"What of course not." Jinx said defensively.

Raven wanted to say something back to her. It was all to obvious Jinx had to be still with the Hive. This whole thing just screamed set up. Cyborg looked over to the two girls. They both looked equally angry, and ready to attack each other. Thinking fast he jumped in the middle of them.

"Raven now is not the time to be throwing accusations."

"Cyborg your in denial don't you see whats going on here."

He couldn't answer her because Gizmo came out of nowhere. There was still a fight to be won, arguments would have to wait until later.

"Raven, not everyone is a liar, and not everyone has some kind of scheme going on." he told her.

"I know that Cyborg, I'm not making this up."

Raven knocked Mammoth into the wall, and backed up for a minute. All this stress and this pointless arguing, on top of the fight with the Hive. None of this was helping at all. She dodged Gizmo's attack barely causing her to bump into Cyborg. She turned to look at him, and then he looked at her.

"You should learn to trust people sometimes."

"I wont trust her, Cyborg I don't know why you do."

He lowered his head and thought for a moment. Maybe Raven was right, she did have every reason to be suspicious. Jinx was their enemy for a long time, but people could change. He needed to believe that.

"Just because you refuse to believe, doesn't mean that I have to think like you." he said almost yelling.

She looked away from him turning her attention back to Mammoth. His words hurt but she remained calm threw it all. Suddenly a thick fog filled the room, causing the fight to be stopped. When the dust had cleared the titans looked to see the Hive gone.

"Their gone." Beast Boy whispered.

Cyborg looked around there was no sign of Jinx or Raven either. There was just a note with some words on it. Cyborg picked it up and read it.

_'We have your girl." the note said._

"Jinx is gone." Robin said.

"And Raven is gone as well." Starfire whispered.

He turned around fast she was right Raven was gone. Cyborg clenched his fist angrily, how could he have let this happen. More importantly he thought about how he yelled at her. Now this, and Jinx was gone as well. He couldn't just stand by and do nothing.

"I'm going after her." Cyborg yelled.

Before anyone could stop him he was running off. Leaving the other teens very confused, but they followed after him. They would all work together to get their friend back.

"He said her which her was he talking about Jinx..."

"Or Raven." Robin finished.

**TBC... **


	8. I will save her, I promise

**A/N: It's been such a long time huh. I had honestly almost given up on this story. But I really hate to start things and not finish them. So here goes nothing……..**

* * *

Raven found herself waking up in what appeared to be a cell. She looked to see Jinx sitting right across from her. The purple haired girl sighed slightly. "This is just great." She thought to herself. Today didn't seem to be her day. First there was that last minute argument with Cyborg. And now here she was stuck in a cell with the last person she wanted to be near. Slowly a pair of pink eyes opened she focused them on to Raven.

"Looks like they got us huh." She spoke.

Raven folded her arms she wasn't sure what to say. Things seemed to be getting stranger. Why on earth was Jinx in this cell with her? She had to still be working with the Hive right? Raven didn't know what to think right now. All she knew was that she needed to keep her guard up. No matter what she would not place any trust in Jinx. Not that she needed this experience to make that decision. Raven decided to put it out of her mind there was nothing that she could do right now.

One of the main things on her mind was her argument with Cyborg. It was mainly because the way things were left between them. It was so tense she couldn't remember arguing with him like that before. She even felt the need to apologize to him. Of course she was expecting an apology from him as well. When they heard footsteps the two girls looked to see Mammoth and Gizmo.

"Hey you two pretty comfy down here huh." Gizmo spoke.

"Shut it!" Jinx yelled. Mammoth and Gizmo broke out into laughter. They realized that they had to play this out as well. They needed to make it seem like Jinx was really their prisoner here. Nothing could be further than the truth the whole thing of course had been a set up. Mammoth then walked over to the side that Jinx was sitting on. He kneeled down in front of her. "A little feisty aren't we. You should show a lot more respect Jinx we were once partners you know."

"Aw leave her here. The boss will deal with the two of them soon enough. See ya." Gizmo spoke as he started to leave with Mammoth following after them. Raven had yet to respond to any of that display. Jinx knew that she needed to up the performance a little make things more believable.

"Now do you believe me I'm not with them anymore?" Raven shook her head leaning up against the side of the cell. She was starting to get a headache from all of this nonsense. In fact all she wanted know was to be in her room with some tea. Instead here she was stuck in a cell with none other than Jinx. If it had been anyone else Raven felt that she probably would have been able to handle it better.

"That really doesn't prove anything. I'm tired of talking to you." Raven spoke. Jinx had to think fast there had to be something to get threw to the purple haired girl. She paused her eyes traveling back and forth as she began to think of something.

"Hey I know we have our differences but you know what. We're going to have to work together if we want to get out of here. I know that's what you want. I know you don't really want to be stuck here do you? You'll never be able to see Cyborg again if we don't work together."

The purple haired teen paused as those words hit her. Jinx had a point she did in fact want to get out of there. If there was no other way than to work with Jinx for the time being. Then she would have to swallow her pride and go through with it. Jinx put out her hand waiting for Raven to shake it. "What do you say?" she started. Raven eyed the pink haired girl. Then slowly she shook her hand.

"This doesn't mean that I trust you." She said in her usual monotone. The pink haired girl nodded she figured as much. She would need to do something even more drastic to make Raven trust her. She could already tell that would be no easy task. "Honestly I don't know what Cyborg sees in her." She thought to herself.

Meanwhile Cyborg was busy trying to get information. He was running around like a maniac trying to find out anything. He knew that he wasn't thinking rationally right now. A part of him didn't care he just wanted to find Raven and Jinx before either one of them were hurt. Cyborg slowed down hanging his head down for a moment.

"Cy! Cy!" he heard his name being called. There was Beast boy, Robin, and Star fire making their way towards him. He turned around facing his friends. "You ran off so fast we didn't get to tell you what we found out." Robin started. The red haired teen stopped too agreeing with what Robin said. "Cyborg it seems that our friends have been moved to an underground facility outside of town."

"Yeah." Beast boy nodded. "So you're not going to get anywhere by going that way." Cyborg placed his hand on to his head as he began to process what they all told him. "I know I ran off without thinking. It's just their both in trouble and I didn't do anything to stop it. And the way I yelled at Raven… I just want to apologize to her." Robin nodded giving a knowing smile.

"Well let's go then so you can apologize to her in person." Robin told his friend. Deep down Cyborg knew that they had to be okay. Raven and Jinx were more than capable of taking care of themselves. In fact one of the main things he was worried about was the thought of them killing each other instead. "Hang on Rae, Jinx I'm on my way." He thought to himself.

Raven watched as Jinx began tampering with some technical equipment. She had to admit she was a little surprised that she even knew anything about this. Once Jinx was done the security field around them had been dispelled. "Um……." Raven started. Jinx knew that she had to be a little more than surprised. It wasn't as if she had been some kind of technical genius or anything. "Yeah I know. But this is Gizmo's handiwork and if you spend enough time with the little freak you pick up a few things." She soon admitted. Once out of the cell Jinx turned to look at Raven giving her a bright smile.

"Well shall we." Jinx spoke as she stepped aside. Raven didn't respond as she now followed behind Jinx. She decided to let the pink haired teen lead the way. It wasn't as if she knew her way out of here anyway. Besides with her walking in front Raven could still keep an eye on her. Soon the two teens came to a stop there were two different passageways to take. Raven eyed the girl curiously wondering what she would do know.

"Well? Are we just going to stand here all day or are we going to do something?" She asked.

Jinx quickly turned around glaring at the purple haired girl. Here she was trying to help her out. She really didn't need this kind of attitude. Although she was supposed to lead Raven even further away from the exit. She decided that she should just help her. It meant disobeying Brother Blood and sabotaging their plan. Yet she knew that she had to do this. Maybe if Cyborg knew that she had tried to help Raven just maybe he wouldn't be too angry with her. She paused as she began to really think about it. "Nah. Either way I'm sure he'll be really pissed."

"I'm not sure which way to go." She decided. Raven sighed heavily. She really didn't have any time at all for this. Now was the time to just choose a path and go for it. If there were enemies to be dealt with then it would be handled. Jinx watched as Raven choose the path on the right. Instead of standing around she followed after her. As they walked on things suddenly became quiet. A little too quiet normally Raven would have enjoyed the peace. Only there was one simple little problem. This wasn't the teen titan tower it was enemy territory.

"It's too quiet." She spoke in a whisper. The lights started to blink off and on. Raven raised her hand preparing to strike someone down if she had to. Jinx as well prepared her own line of defense. It would have appeared to strange if she didn't. Not that it mattered much Raven made it very clear she didn't trust her. When it seemed that nothing was happening the two teens proceeded on.

"Um not that you'll answer me or anything. It's just…" she paused. "Well you and Cyborg you two seemed to be pretty close. I was wondering if……." But before Jinx could finish the rest of her sentence Raven held out her hand. The pink eyes teen swallowed hard. She wasn't seriously going to attack her here was she? Raven whispered a few words destroying a creature that was behind Jinx.

"You should pay more attention." Raven spoke giving her some advice. "And you were right I'm not going to answer that question you were going to ask me." She told her honestly. Out of all the people she could speak to about her relationship with Cyborg it would not be her.

"You don't have to say anything. It's all really obvious anyway. I mean any fool could see that you like him. Of course he's a guy so he probably doesn't even see it. Raven, I know that this is probably really out of line right now. But well I just can't give him up without a real fight." She soon admitted.

"Any fool huh. Well I suppose you were the only one available." The two girls glared at each other then looked away as red lights and a siren started going off. A look of panic washed over Jinx's face. "We gotta get out of here now that's the alarm. Without another word being said the girls ran off. As far as Raven was concerned the deal was off. It was now every woman for herself. In all honestly she was starting to care less and less if Jinx would get out. The two of them separated neither one of them looking back.

Meanwhile Cyborg, Robin, Star fire, and Beast boy were now approaching the Hive's Underground lair. No one said it but everyone was most likely thinking it. This was the work of the Hive. Could Jinx really have played a role in everything that had happened so far? Cyborg shook his head as that thought crossed his mind. "Come on lets go guys." He spoke. The 4 teens kept going there was fog up ahead but they could now see someone heading their direction. No one could get passed that pink hair it was Jinx safe and sound. Now just where the hell was Raven she had to be somewhere with her as well.

"Cy." She smiled "You came I knew you would."

"Are you alright and where's Raven?" Star fire asked.

"Yeah she had to be still with you right." Beast boy questioned. The pink eyed teen caught her breath then looked back. She didn't want to tell them that she and Raven had split up. Either Raven had found her way out another way. Or there was every possibility that she had been captured.

"She was right behind me I… I don't know." She finished. Cyborg closed his eye appearing to be in a deep thought. He then turned to look at the rest of his friends. "Guys I'm going in after her. I gotta do this alone." He spoke.

"Cyborg please we should all go she's our friend too. It could be dangerous." Star fire was the first to speak. He placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a brave smile. There was no way he would let either himself or Raven get hurt.

"I know the Hive better than anyone. Besides they tried to steal my technology before right? How hard can it really be? I'll be in an out quick I promise." Robin stared up at his best friend. Although he didn't really want to agree to this plan of his. He knew that Cyborg had his reasons for doing all of this. It wouldn't be fair to stop him from making his choice.

"I understand Cyborg. But if you're not back in 10 minutes we're going in alright." The black haired boy spoke with a final but understanding tone. Cyborg nodded then gave him the thumbs up. "Yeah I got it. I'll be right back you wont even know that I'm gone." He smiled widely. With that being said he ran off into the entrance of the Hive's lair. While the concerned group of teens stared after their friend.

"I know you'll get to Raven in time." Robin thought to himself. Inside Raven had managed to dodge a group of Hive members. She continued down another hall it seemed to her that she was only going deeper in. Would she ever find her way out of this twisted place? She was pretty sure that Jinx had found her way out by now. Since no one else was willing to believe that she had still been working for the Hive. Raven was pretty sure that this whole thing was some kind of setup. Only why were they going threw such elaborate measures. What was it that they were after anyway? Also the purple haired teen wondered why she hadn't run into Brother Blood yet. He had to be somewhere around here.

As she came to a dead end she heard footsteps. Standing there were a few of the Hive members. She was now cornered there was nothing left to do but fight. "End of the line." One of them spoke. Raven was not about to give in and let them win. "Azarath…." She started. Suddenly a flash of light appeared out of nowhere. Raven looked to see the Hive members being thrown to the side.

"Boo yah." She heard that all to familiar voice. There was Cyborg slowly he put his arm down. For a moment the two teens stared at each other. He then smiled for "I'm glad that you're alright Rae." He said to her. She nodded then walked over to him. "Not that I'm not glad to see you right now. Can we save the reunion speech for later and lets get out of here.

"I wouldn't have it any other way lets go." There was an uneasy silence between the two of them. The only time any type of conversation was uttered. It was only when they were fighting their way back to the surface. "Raven I'm sorry." he finally apologized. She almost couldn't believe that he was apologizing first. She was actually glad of this because she didn't want to be the one to say sorry first. "I'm sorry too we're even now right?"

Before he could respond they were now face to face with Gizmo. The little punk was holding on to some type of device. "Aw look man we really don't have time for this." Cyborg started. The bald kid just let out a laugh as he hit the button. "You're right we don't have time for this. This place will blow in about 2 minutes. Later losers." The boy laughed and disappeared. Thinking quickly Cyborg grabbed Raven he needed to get her out right now. They continued on he had seen a small exit when he first came in. He stopped letting Raven go.

"Rae go get going." He pointed to the exit. She knew that she would be able to get through. But there was no way he would. "Cyborg No! I'm not leaving you like this." He nodded figuring that she would say something like that. To her surprise he wrapped her in a tight hug. And to his surprise she did nothing to stop this hug. "I'll be fine I promise now go." He then pushed her out of the opening. The dark haired teen opened her eyes only to find that she was now outside. Beast Boy, Robin, Star Fire were now making their way over to her.

"Raven! Raven are you alright?" she heard.

She nodded then stood up. There was no time for any of this because Cyborg was still down there. "We need to help him he's still down there."

"What?" Jinx was the first to speak. The teens looked to see the explosion dust and smoke filled the air.

"Cyborg!!!!!!!!!!" everyone shouted

**TBC……..**

* * *


End file.
